<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for unknown land by st_aurafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484444">Art for unknown land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina'>st_aurafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Art [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Art [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for unknown land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193924">unknown land</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot">livenudebigfoot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/nM3LvS9"></a>
    
  </p>
</div>Resources:<br/>Paper texture: septic stock<br/>Woodcut borders: starsunflower<br/>Screencaps from screencapped.net<br/>Fonts: Ecuyerdax, FoglihtenNo01 from Dafont<br/>POI box brush by me.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>